This invention relates generally to ring laser gyroscopes and more particularly, to multioscillator ring laser gyroscopes.
The ring laser gyroscope (RLG), in its simplest form, is a device comprising an arrangement of mirrors for directing light beams around a closed path through a gain region comprising a lasing gas and an arrangement of electrodes for creating an electrical discharge in the gas and a means for measuring the frequency difference of light beams thereby generated that are propagated around the closed path in opposite directions. The frequency difference of the light beams is a measure of the rotational rate of the RLG apparatus in the plane of the light beams.
A serious problem with this two-frequency RLG is that rotational rates near zero are difficult to measure because of lock-in-the coupling of the counter-propagating light beams as a result of backscatter arising from non-ideal optics.
A commercially-successful two-frequency RLG has evolved that circumvents the lock-in problem by separating the frequencies of the counter propagating light beams at zero rotation rate by creating an artificial rotation rate. This artificial rotation rate is brought about by mechanically dithering either the RLG block or a mirror.
The multioscillator RLG represents a more sophisticated approach to solving the lock-in problem by utilizing a purely optical scheme. The scheme is based on the establishment of four resonant modes for the mirror system by placing, for example, a reciprocal polarization rotator and a nonreciprocal polarization rotator in the light path. The lock-in problem is avoided since the four resonant frequencies associated with the four resonant modes are all different, even at a zero rotation rate.
A typical resonant mirror system for a multioscillator RLG is shown in FIG. 1. The four mirrors 1 constrain resonant light beams traveling in opposite directions to light path 3. Circularly-polarized light beams experience reciprocal polarization rotations in reciprocal polarization rotator 5 and non-reciprocal polarization rotations in the Faraday rotator 7. The magnetic field required by the Faraday rotator 7 is provided by permanent magnets 9 with magnetic fields within the magnets having directions as shown by the arrows.
The four resonant modes are CW/LCP, CCW/LCP, CCW/RCP, and CW/RCP, the acronyms CW and CCW standing respectively for clockwise and counterclockwise propagation around the closed path and LCP and RCP standing respectively for left-circularly-polarized light and right-circularly-polarized light. A measure of the rotation rate is obtained by first taking the differences in the frequencies of the right-circularly-polarized light beams and the frequencies of the left-circularly-polarized light beams and then taking the difference in the differences.
A typical example of a reciprocal polarization rotator is a crystalline-quartz element with its optic axis aligned with one portion of the light-beam path. Another way of achieving reciprocal polarization rotation is by using a non-planar light-beam path geometry. The non-reciprocal polarization rotator is typically a Faraday rotator consisting of a thin glass disc in which there is a magnetic field normal to the disc.
Another characteristic of modern RLGs is the use of some means of focusing the light beams so as to minimize the light-beam dimensions transverse to the light path. The usual focusing approach is to utilize a curved mirror for at least one of the mirrors that direct the light beams around the closed path.